Episode 13
Plot After traveling for a while Gwendal and Yuuri decide they must go to a church to remove the chains because they are embedded with houseki and the only way to remove them is to get a houjutsu user to remove them. They arrive in the capitol city of Svelera and cover the chains with cloth so they won't stand out so much. They enter a church where they find a wedding in progress inside. The priest thinks they are a couple and asks them to say a few words but Gwendal explains that Yuuri is really his brother's fiance. Deciding he should at least say something Yuuri explains about the three fukuro needed for marriage, a common saying in Japan, but he gets it wrong instead of ibukuro(stomach), a good stomach is essential to a healthy life, he says ikebukuro(a place in Japan) instead of kannin bukuro(strong patience) he says hijou mochi dashi bukuro(first aid kit) and instead of saying ofukuro(mother) he says tebukuro(mittens). He goes on to say that mittens are made in a pair and shouldn't be separated which then causes the bride to realize she's making a mistake and so runs out of the church and pulls them along with her. As they run away together the girl introduces herself as Nicola and when Yuuri introduces Gwendal to her she says he looks just like someone she knows. When they stop for a rest Nicola reveals that she is pregnant and Yuuri is shocked that she was getting married to someone else while she is pregnant with another guy's baby. Gwendal asks her if she knows about the wanted picture and she tells them that it is her and Hube from 1 month ago. Gwendal asks if by "Hube" she means "Gegenhuber Grisela" and when she wonders how he knows his name Gwendal tells her that he is his cousin. Wolfram and Conrad continue on their way after getting out of the sandbear trap. A soldier tells Conrad that one of the soldiers, Ryan went AWOL saying he met his soul mate and so Conrad says he won't be punished. Wolfram is upset from the sand and the fact that Gwendal is alone with Yuuri. Conrad and Wolfram decide to go investigate the city. Nicola, Gwendal and Yuuri are cornered in the city with soldiers searching all over when a young boy, Jilta comes to help them. He hides them in his house. He tells them his father is dead and his mother is working far away. Nicola tells Yuuri that She's probably working at the mines sine women who commit the sin of loving a mazoku are sent there. Jilta explains that he lives with his grand father and that he was born far away and a mazoku brought him back. Wolfram and Gwendal continue to the city and Wolfram tells Conrad he needs to teach Yuuri how to use a sword since it would be improper for a gentlemen to teach his own fiance and get's upset that Conrad came in to save him. Conrad explains that it was only because of Yuuri's order that he did it. In the city Conrad find that Gwendal and Yuuri are thought to be elopers and are handcuffed together. Yuuri asks for water but is told that there is no water in Svelera. It hasn't rained there at all for 2 years. Nicola then gives her wedding ring to Jilta and tells him to go buy some fruits. Gwendal asks how she met Hube and she explains that she worked at the mine near the fallen country of Zorashia where they mined houseki and they hit it off quickly. He told her he was searching for the mateki that was hidden in some houseki ruins near the town and so she helped him search for it. The town elder found out they took it and so they ran but were eventually captured. They decide that Hube was mistaken as the maou because he had the mateki. She then reveals that she has the mateki and hands it to Yuuri. Jilta returns with some fruit and so they eat and then Yuuri tries to play the mateki. Günter is lamenting that he wont be able to see Yuuri play the mateki when he finds it. Anissina comes up and says that it was Gegenhuber's fault that Julia died 20 years ago. His want to rule over the humans caused her death. And so after the war Gwendal banished him to search for the mateki that had been lost for 200 years. Anissina then says she's been researching ways to make it rain and brings out her new invention "make it rain right now-kun". Back with Yuuri, The mateki doesn't make any noise and then Gwendal notices there are soldiers gathered outside to capture them. Jilta takes Nicola out a secret passage way and Yuuri and Gwendal surrender themselves to be captures. As he leaves Jilta tells them that Hube is the one who brought him to live with his grandfather. Differences in the Anime In the novel they were hidden by Jilta's grandfather. The reason Hube and Nicola ran from the town was because after they removed the mateki, Houseki stopped coming out of the mines. Nicola was mistaken as Yuuri since they look very similar when he is disguised. Jilta didn't come back with fruit. On the way he was attacked by some other kids and teased since he was so little. When Yuuri tried to play the mateki he heard his scream and so they ran out of the house to save him and then were captured. Jilta nor his grandfather knew who the mazoku was who brought him to his grandfather. Category:Episodes